


Observation Bot

by IndigoLily117



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoLily117/pseuds/IndigoLily117
Summary: Jordan has been left alone to guard the land when this invisible robot appears and observes him. Over time, though, him and this robot become friends, and Jordan starts to fall in love with him-well, the person controlling it.





	Observation Bot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, X33n was part of the BTS crew for Mianite, and he also played as Deviser Gaines, Observation Bot, and Intuition.

**Jordan's POV**

I sat there in my fortress, running my hands through my hair. This last week was very stressful not only because I had to watch over the land alone, but I had to deal with this invisible robot teleporting around and tormenting me. Everyone else went with Steve to go take care of things and prepare for our mission to the Inertia, while I voted to stay here to maintain peace. I didn't know that this would happen, or else I would have gone as well.

It was quite annoying, yet interesting at the same time, and at least it gave me something to do. While I was still careful around the robot, it didn't seem to want to hurt me, and it just followed me around observing my actions. I managed to learn a bit about it during this time span, such as it's name, which was Observation Bot. Makes sense seeing as all it does is watch me. It also disappears whenever I look at it, so I make sure to only look at it through my peripheral vision instead. The Observation Bot also loves to prank me, which leads to us having prank wars. Another thing I learned was that it only speaks in binary, but thankfully I had learned the language in my early years.

After a while, I had gotten up and went over to my bookshelf and grabbed a piece of paper. Tonight I decided to try and ask the robot some questions, and so I began to write. After I was done, I went to the top of my fortress, gazing at the field in front of me as I waited for the bot to appear. I had heard a faint whirr come from behind me as the bot teleported and waited a bit before speaking.

"Good evening, Observation Bot." I wanted it to know that I knew of its presence, and quickly spoke before it left. "Before you leave, I would like to talk to you. Is that okay?"

Silence. I wasn't sure if it had flown away before teleporting, but to my surprise, it had dropped a piece of paper into my lap.

"_Sure thing, Captain._"

~~~~~~~

Every night for the rest of that week, we had met atop of my fortress, speaking to each other. Observation Bot had gained more trust in me, and now I can look at it without it teleporting away. We would joke around, talk about life -- well, my life anyways -- and we would bicker as though we had been childhood friends.

Tonight was a calm night, though. We just sat there enjoying each other's company, talking every now and then when something came to mind. Something bothered me though. Something that's been bothering me during this whole time. Who was behind the controls of this bot? There had to be somebody controlling this thing, and I want to know who it is.

This time I broke the silence, desperately wanting an answer to my question. "Observation Bot, who are you?"

"_What do you mean? I am Observation bot, here to observe all._"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Who are you? The person controlling you?"

"_..._"

"Guess this conversation is over."

I got up to leave, deciding it was time to go to sleep anyways. Just as I reached my elevator, a piece of paper fluttered onto the ground. I picked it up and read it.

"_My real name is Xeen. Don't tell anyone else about it, please._"

I looked up at the floating robot and smiled. "Okay, Xeen."

~~~~~~~

The others had finally returned, giving me some of the gear they collected on their travels. I had caught up with them, being filled in on some of the information they gathered. They still haven't found a rough location on where Andor is being kept, so Steve was due to leave at dawn the next day, much to Martha's dismay.

After the debriefing, I went into the specter dimension to put all my gear away. I place the armor onto an armor stand, inspecting it as I did so. Steel armor was weak compared to my current armor, but I suppose we do have to go in undercover. I jolted out of my thoughts as I heard a panicked cry coming from Sonja's line.

"Guys! There was a pair of floating goggles in my house! Come quickly!"

I quickly calmed down after I knew what she was talking about. Oh Xeen. That troublemaker. Of course, I had to pretend to be just as panicked as Sonja and rushed over to her house. Tucker, Tom, and Wag were there already, eyes watching every corner. Of course, I pretended to search for it, even though I knew that he was long gone and was most likely at my fortress.

After a while, we had stopped looking around the house and went about our day, Tucker staying to make sure that Sonja didn't get hurt. I flew off to my fortress, hoping to find Xeen chilling there. And to my luck, he was.

~~~~~~~

I was over at Wag's house, watching as he showed me how to make new spells. I was currently working on the star strike spell that he had, which was really cool and did 300 damage. Once I was finally successful in making it, I flew back to my fortress to show Xeen, but something was off. He hadn't messaged me on my phone at all, nor has he gone to troll the others. Odd. I just shrugged it off for now, seeing as the bot itself probably needed some maintenance or something. Then Tucker had called for a group call.

"Guys! Guys! I killed it!" He sounded excited about whatever he killed.

"What did you kill?" Tom asked, slightly annoyed.

"The Observation Bot! I killed it! Its at my house right now!"

My heart sunk. Oh no! I quickly rushed over to Tucker's house and saw everyone already there, inspecting the robot. Its robotic body was visible now, a huge gash on its side as oil spilled out of one of its tanks. I rushed over to the robotic body and kneeled next to it, picking it up in my arms.

"N-No... I-... It can't-... He's g-gone..." I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes, but I held them back.

"Woah, Jordan, are you okay?" Tucker was concerned, as well as everyone else. Of course they were, they didn't know what I knew, that it was my friend.

Instead of responding, I dropped the robot and went to the specter dimension, letting the tears finally fall. I was curled up in a corner, crying away as I thought about Xeen. Over the course of the few months that I knew Xeen, I had grown fond of him -- well, the person behind the robot. We had gotten to know each other better, and I began developing feelings for him, but now my chances of ever seeing him are gone.

After about three hours hidden in the specter dimension, I teleported back to the fortress and decided to sleep. There was no point in going to the roof tonight, so I just slept away.

~~~~~~~

Its been four months since I've spoken to Xeen. We had saved Andor and Steve from the Inertia, and they are peacefully going about their lives. Ianite has been slowly restoring the land, and now its become a beautiful field full of flowers, but sadly the town could not be salvaged. The others are doing their own things, living peacefully as well. But as for I, it has been rough.

I should have moved on by now, but the ache is still there. Everyone asks if I'm okay, and I tell them that I am when really I'm sad on the inside. I've been a bit better, sure, but life hasn't been the same. Sure, Xeen is still alive somewhere, but I'll never get to speak to him again unless some magical force unites us again.

I looked outside my window to see that the sun was almost fully set, and I made my way to the roof. I started going back up here again after a month since the Observation Bot's death, hoping that maybe one day it would return. I sat down in my usual spot, gazing out onto the field in front of me. So much has changed since then, it's a wonder how much can change in such a short time.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of paper fluttering through the air. Sure enough, a piece of paper had landed in my lap, binary written all over it. My heart began racing, and it seemed like it was about to burst. It can't be. I read the paper.

_"Turn around :)"_

And so I did. I was met with a pair of unfamiliar blue eyes, and confusion filled my body. The mysterious man stared back at me, as though he was waiting for something. That's when it hit me, and he smiled as he saw the gears turning in my head. I jumped onto my feet as fast as I could and ran into his embrace.

"Xeen!" I buried my head in his chest, letting tears fall down my face. He rubbed small circles in my back as I sobbed into his chest, murmuring comforting words into my ear. "I-I thought I would n-never see you again!"

"Well it took me a while to get here. I'm bad at navigating, apparently." He joked. Typical Xeen.

I dragged him over to where we used to sit together and talked to him, each of us catching up with our lives. He told me that he thought he would just get another bot to control right away, but his boss had created a newer model that was going to be controlled by someone else, so he quit his job and began his journey to Dagrun. I told him all that has happened over here, and that we managed to save Andor in the end.

We laid there, talking to each other until we either couldn't talk anymore, or until we fell asleep. I eventually grew tired and closed my eyes, the sound of his voice fading as I drifted off to sleep. As I gave into the grasps of sleep, I felt an arm drape over my chest keeping me warm.

When I awoke in the morning, I was greeted by blue eyes sleepily staring into my tired brown eyes. I didn't want to get up, but sadly, we had to. And besides, I had to give him a tour of Dagrun today.

~~~~~~~

Xeen has been back for a month now, and he has decided to stay with me at the fortress, which I was okay with. We continued our routine of meeting at the roof every night to talk to each other even though we saw each other a lot more often, it was just something we did. Tonight, though, was going to be different. I was going to tell him my feelings, and I was nervous.

We perched in our usual spots and conversed like normal, though he picked up on my nervousness as I stuttered a bit.

"Are you okay, Jordan? You seem nervous about something."

I bit my lip before speaking. "Ah, y-yeah. I am." I was silent before I gathered the courage to speak. "Xeen, I just want to say how much I appreciate you, and how you never cease to brighten my day. When I thought I lost you, it felt as though a part of me had been ripped away, but now you're back, and that part has been stitched back together. I guess where I'm going with this is..." I grabbed his hand and stared into his gleaming blue orbs. His cheeks had a light shade of pink, while I was sure my whole face was beet red. "Xeen, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, you sparkly bum!" He said with a cheeky grin. I was surprised when he cupped his hands around my face and pulled me into a kiss, but I melted into it. It felt so right, like we were meant to be. We broke apart to catch some air, resting our heads against each other, and stared into each other's eyes, my smile never leaving my face.

This was something I could get used to.


End file.
